zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EveryDayJoe45/Archive VIII
Can u help? Hey, Can u help me on this Zelda site?-Creator613 http://zeldatherp.proboards.com/index.cgi No, I didn't make it. Help with Storyline, shop lists, canon nearing stuff and all that.-Creator613 Excuse Me You reverted my edit on the Servants of the Tower page, but kept McGillivray's, which contained the same information. In other instances, you seem to be slightly derogatory towards me. Do you have some sort of problem with me or the way I edit? I'm not angry, but I'd like to know. I might be overreacting, but if there is a problem with my editing or personality or anything else, I can't fix it unless I know what it is. -Isdrakthul ( 17:04, April 3, 2010 (UTC)) :Okay. I don't blame you for not being as polite to unregistered users. I hate to admit it, but I'd probably do the same thing if I wasn't one. -Isdrakthul ( 17:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC)) Oh crap I know this isn't about Zeldapedia,but Im going into highschool in a couple months...how do you get through it,when you want a fresh start,but you still cant letgo over the obseesion with Zelda?HOW DID YOU GET THROUGH IT?!really,im desprate,cus I dont want to get teased all the time! Sports? Im don't really do sports,but Im thinking of joining Chorus or something.Ugh,the meeting was SO long,and now Im nervous,the switching classes all the time,credits,classes I never even HEARD of...but good news is I went there before for a few months as middleschool,but I left*Laughs*,I know not the best place to say this,sorry. My Word bubble For the record unspacing Message Hey remember me? You asked if gotten Bioshock 2? Well here's your answer: no, I only have the first one, I'll get the second one when I can Blogs? Someones quote along the yop said "there is nothying to fear but fear itself... and the Jonas Brothers." on your talk page Message C n D--C n D (talk) 17:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yop is supposed to be top C n D--C n D (talk) 17:12, April 11, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by " mainspace " , all i was doing was making a wiki on a charater i discovered.--Ghantigirl (talk) 20:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's what evrybody thinks. I have the book with her in it. I said it's a rare charater 'cause I couldn't find 1 photo of her in the book! I had to draw her. I have no idea what the other twins names are and in the back of the book it said that info. I never thought Ghanti had a best friend (of friends) and that Link had a cousin ether! ps. when i say " can't find a picture in the book" i meant i looked that up on google. if you read my article ( i made a oops and put it on my user page i think ) you're question will be answered. so pliz read it. ps. there is no link i could find. its in the book! BOOK! not game. only SP oh sry. ST and it's ghanti A LInk?i have no idea when you say link cause im looking at the book and it says vizkids.com or viz media. how about look up Legend of zelda OoT magna vizkids on google or bing i bought the book so... Unregistered? Yay. Thanks. :As I recall from one of my computer's hic cups that signed me out unkowninly, ips can even post comments on blogs. Oni Link 17:53, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Block google Huh? How come it got posted twice...?Malon girl5 (talk) 18:25, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Personnel RE:Welcome Hi EveryDayJoe45. Actually, I already have an account on this wikia. So no need for such formalities. Destroyer Gandora 808 :It's an automated welcome bot message...all new users gets them. What prompted you to create another account? --AuronKaizer ' 16:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) help Joe, Stars accused me of impersonating you. Something about you not acting like yourself yesterday.Green hat (talk) 19:59, April 18, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat ::Actually, I was the one who accused him, I said "... So you weren't impersonating Joe last night?" or something to that effect. -'Minish Link 20:06, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Congrats By Zeldapedia standards that is a big number. Comhghairdeas! Oni Link 18:43, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC operator I tried to give it to you but I got the message The nickname “EveryDayJoe45” does not exist.--Richardtalk 18:34, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Link's Awakening "17:35, April 19, 2010 EveryDayJoe45 (22,832 bytes) (not even needed at all)" Haha, good point. I should have just done that! Eyeball226 (talk) 18:43, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Opinion grid. Wondering if I could do this on your page, so if I made any mistakes could you tell me what I did wrong? (word bubble) . You may want to copy and paste it on your userpage for quick reference. You also may want to chnge the quote (I just picked your most recent one).}} Uule? Vandal? Thanks They did'nt listen Joe that person made the page again.-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 21:39, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Weird. I saw it in the recent changes, maybe it already got deleted, or something.-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 21:44, April 24, 2010 (UTC) The Real legend, that page.-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 21:45, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, I did'nt realize that even if something is deleted, it stays on the recent changes.-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 21:46, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Account I don't have an account. Why do you think I do? -Isdrakthul ( 03:00, April 26, 2010 (UTC)) What I did wrong? Featured articles Green Bubble Page Amy Sorry about that edit summary. I was in a hurry, didn't check the history, and assumed it was a vandal trying to be "funny" instead of an honest mistake. Also, I seem to be messing up a lot (ToC, misinterpreting your actions, etc.), so I apologize for being incompetent. -Isdrakthul ( 03:46, April 27, 2010 (UTC)) About block time? What happened to your page today? Some stuff Block or something? Username Does a username have to have a specific number of characters? -Isdrakthul ( 05:24, May 2, 2010 (UTC)) :That's what I tried to do, but it said that it isn't a valid username. -Isdrakthul ( 05:36, May 2, 2010 (UTC)) :Well, it's not working. -Isdrakthul Maybe you should make a variation of it, example:Isdrakthul333. Something like that.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 05:50, May 2, 2010 (UTC) And how could he have made an account? I thought he didn't have one, his parents didn't let him until recently, and by recently I mean a few hours ago.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 05:55, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, I found the account, it was made March 8 2010--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 06:00, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I did it, but I may have accidentally created another account called "Isdrakthü". I won't use it, so delete it if you like. Also, how do I disable the "my home" thing? -Isdrakthül (talk) 13:45, May 2, 2010 (UTC) AK already blocked it.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 15:42, May 2, 2010 (UTC)